Goodbye and Hello
by emmybaby
Summary: All I ever wanted was to see her again, to look into her big green eyes and run my fingers through her long dark hair. But that can never happen, he took her from me. I Tony DiNozzo fell in love with Kate (Katie) Todd the moment I first saw her being all bossy on air force one, and now she is gone and I will never get to tell her how I truly felt. /s/928401
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye-Hello**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. I do however own the first 9 seasons on DVD.**

**Characters: Caitlin 'Kate' Todd and Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo**

**Summary: He never got the chance to say good bye. But with a little magic thanks to the FBI he just might get to say Hello!**

**AN- Her WPP name is Kat Fields**

I never got the chance to tell her. I wish I had. I know now that life is too short to waste. Live life to the fullest. If I could see her face one more time... If only. I don't plan on wasting any more time with the ones I have left. I have already lost so much that I can't stand the thought of losing anyone else.

"DiNozzo, you're with me." My boss Gibbs yelled across the bullpen.

"Where too boss?"

"Seattle, dead marine" He told me as we headed for the elevator. McGee and Ziva were to stay behind and work on things from here.

"Kat, what's wrong?" My friend Lizzie asked with concern.

"Just having a bad day, listen I am going to the park to clear my head call me if Tillman wants me in today." I told her.

"Of course." With that I left the apartment Liz and I share and made my way to the park. Thank god there is no rain today. I sat at my usual bench pulling out my book. Just as I was to stick my ear buds in I looked over across the green field and spotted a group huddled around. Curious I went over to investigate. Oh how I miss investigating crimes and putting the bad guys behind bars.

"Margo, what happened?" I asked a woman who I had met here many times.

"Some big shot Marine was found dead. At least that's what Linda said, she found the body." I snuck through the crowd, looking at the scene before me. A few years ago I would be here collecting evidence and trying to find out what happened. Although we are on the west coast so more than likely it's Los Angeles' team here. But that's for the better. I don't know what would happen if it were my old team out here. What would happen if they saw me and figured it out. I can't go back to that life. He will find me.

I was about to leave when I heard voices I never thought I would hear again, "DiNozzo, get the others out here." Gibbs shouted. I immediately turned to the next voice that rang through. I froze unsure of what to do.

"On it Boss." How I missed those words. Although some would argue that it was not the words I missed but the person who says them. I however know it was the words, I mean there is no way I miss Tony at least not allot, or, well, no I don't... Damn I do I miss Tony, I miss everything about him, his funny movie references and his annoying antics, his charming flirty smile, and even his obnoxious chauvinistic arrogance. Although I'd never tell him that. It's dangerous but I snuck closer to him so I could over hear his side of the phone call. "Ziva back your bags and bring everyone with you, including Abby... Don't ask me, he said to get you all out here and that's what I am going to do. Tell McGee to bring a book then, I don't care... Ya... Fine... Bye." I don't know who Ziva is but my guess is she is my replacement. For a moment he stood there silent, with a pained expression on his face. Then the famous Tony DiNozzo mask was back in place.

**Tony's POV**

"Boss they are on the way." I told Gibbs who still looked pissed off.

"Finish up here." And he left.

After bagging and tagging all of the physical evidence, I decided it would be best to question the people standing around. I walked over to the first woman I saw, she looked very dishevelled. "I'm Agent Anthony DiNozzo, did you see what happened here?"

"No Agent DiNozzo, I got here with my daughter and saw all the people. You should try Linda Stevens and Kat Fields, they spend allot of time in the park, plus Linda is the one who called you here." She told me.

"Thank you...?

"Margo."

"Thank you Margo"

Quietly I asked around, they then pointed me to a Kat Fields, slowly I turned to look. I caught her gaze for a moment, and then she began to run. I knew what I had to do so I chased her. My hand clasped around her arm turning her abruptly. "Kate?"

"Sorry I think you got me confused with somebody else." she said in a forced accent. She gave me a pleading look.

"I need to take you Ms. Kat Fields down to the station for questioning." I lead her away like I noticed nothing. Gibbs for sure will have something to say about this. My mind was going crazy it's Kate, I know it's her I can tell her voice even with the weird sounding accent, her perfume still the same after all these years, and her eyes. Those eyes I could never forget. Once at the station I sat her down in the interrogation room so I know she cant run away. I called Gibbs right away.

"What DiNozzo?" He barked.

"You gotta take a look at this." I said as I led him into the viewing room. He stopped dead in his tracks. There sat Kate or Kat looking just like she used to with worried lines etched into her face.

"You take this one Tony. If she'll talk to anyone it's you." With that final comment he left. I moved into the other room and sat across from her, taking in everything.

"No one can hurt you in here." I told her.

"I'm in hiding Tony." She sighed and looked down at her intertwined hands. "The things that happened with Ari before the rooftop and even after. The FBI with Fornell's help managed to fake my death. It wasn't Ari on that roof, I am so sorry but it was the only way."

"He's dead." I stated matter of factly.

"They said he was still at large."

"Nope he broke into Gibb's house and Gibbs got him."

"Then why am I still running? Why can't I go home to my family and my friends?" she began to cry. I stood from my seat and walked around the big metal table. Pulling her from her seat I wrapped my arms around her as she cried. I held as tight as I could without hurting her. "I want to go home." I nodded my own head.

"I'll call the feds."

"Please don't leave me." She said though sobs. I just held tighter.

Gibbs POV

"Abby, Duck, Ziver, McGee it's just us to finish the4 case, lets wrap it up as quick as we can and get home."

"Boss what about Tony?" McGee questioned concerned.

"He's busy doing something else." So the team set forth to close this case as quick as we could. Tony sent me a text telling me what was going on and I tried to respond but technology is really not my thing.

It' didn't take long to close this open and shut case. The Marines wife had found him cheating on her and hit him over the head repeatedly with a text book from the classical arts class she taught at the local university. With everything done and over with I called Tony to see what was going on. I put him on speaker. "I called the FBI and they said they didn't put her in witness protection, they faked her death so they could deal with Ari without getting her hurt. She was never supposed to be gone this long. I talked to her and she has decided to come home. She said she will tell everyone when she is ready so please don't mention it to anyone else." I agreed and we hung up the phone.

Kate's POV

"Thank you for staying with me Tony." I said to him quietly.

"Where else would I be?" He asked me with that stupid smirk I loved so much on his face. I didn't know what I was thinking but I had to know something, I had to know what it would be like to kiss Tony DiNozzo. I was standing right in front of him, I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his lips gently. His hand went to the back of my head to hold me in place. We stayed like that for as long as we could neither of us wanting to stop. "I have always loved you Katie."

"I love you too. I always have I could just never find the right way to tell you." I replied. He smiled at me and placed his lips on mine. He pulled away again and gave me a chance to say the only thing on my mind. "Don't call me Katie."

Well I hope you all like this little one-shot. REVIEW please.


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening everyone, I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed this story. I am writing a sequel and it will be posted in a few hours. It is called Goodbye and Hello- Down the road

I hope everyone enjoys it and the little bit of Tate love

-emmybaby


End file.
